


Strolling Through This Jungle

by Estirose



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Epistory - Typing Chronicles (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: "Do you live here?"Vers swung around. There was a girl riding on a three-tailed fox.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Strolling Through This Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



In her dreams, Vers was running. _They_ were running.

It was a dusty, firey landscape, a land painted in war but strangely artificial, like papercraft - not something the Kree had, but something that probably existed from her own world. It was a place that Vers didn't know.

The companion she was riding on made a noise. A sound, her brain supplied, belonging to a panther. A panther with two tails, to be exact. 

The plains stretched out before her, and the fire blazed around her. In her as well; her power represented itself in this place as fire.

There was something that she was missing. Something she needed to find. She moved through the desolate, destroyed landscape. 

A building appeared in the distance, a hangar of sorts, though not a Kree one. It seemed familiar, and yet not, just like the land was.

They went inside.

It was a maze of paths and ramps, and areas of light that transported her all over. She was examining a box on a wall when someone spoke.

"Do you live here?"

Vers swung around. There was a girl - Kree or something similar - riding on a three-tailed fox. She didn't look threatening, just sad. Vers wondered if she could be a Skrull in disguise, but she doubted it. All the Skrull that had come at her in this place had been either Skrull or Skrull monstrosities - tiny ones that flew, slightly bigger ones that liked sneaking up on her fast, regular sized ones and then the huge monsters. 

"I guess not," the girl said, answering her own question. "I'm sorry, you're the first person I've seen here in the city."

"City?" Vers asked. There was no city here.

"For me it's a city. Do you... are you seeing something different?" the girl asked, looking around.

"I'm in a hangar. I've been following ramps and paths up and down." 

"Huh. Interesting." Vers' panther and the girl's fox were cautiously sniffing each other. "I have been too, sort of. Hi, I'm... I can't remember my name, so maybe call me Audrey for the moment?"

"Vers." Audrey was not a Kree name, but then again, neither was Vers. "Do you know where you're from?" Vers knew this had to be a dream, and Audrey part of it, but it didn't matter.

"Canada, maybe?" Audrey replied. "I'm not sure. I don't remember that, either."

Canada sounded familiar. It was probably her mind dredging it up.

There was a sound, and Carol and her panther turned. There was a trio of small, airborne Skrulls flying towards them. They were yellow. Vers reached out with her powers and threw a blast at it. Audrey was probably not a warrior. Vers was, and her duty was to protect.

It didn't affect the Skrull. Suddenly, Audrey leapt forward, a blast going from her hand to the Skrulls. Three bursts later, and they were gone.

"You're a fighter?" Vers asked, drawing herself up. "A soldier?" A fellow warrior from the world from which she came?

"I don't know. I don't think so? I can't remember much of anything. But I saw that insect flying at us and you don't seem to have the spark magic so I protected us."

There hadn't been fear, just determination in Audrey's eyes. Vers could see that. 

"Spark magic?" Vers asked. "I haven't seen anything like that."

"Yeah - I have fire, and ice, and I got spark recently from this place. You have fire magic, right?" Audrey peered at her anxiously.

"I do." In this place, apparently, Audrey was a teammate. Like Minn-Erva or Att-Lass or Yon-Rogg.

"Let's get you some spark magic, then." Audrey straightened up. Vers let her lead; in this place, Audrey would be her commander on this mission. "How much do you remember of your life before?"

"Not much," Vers admitted. Was it an admission if this was a dream? Vers didn't think so.

"So we're alike then." Audrey gave her a sloppy smile. "Let's go."

Vers followed Audrey on her mount. No matter what she or Audrey saw, they seemed to be going up and down the same platforms and paths. It was just that Audrey saw them differently, based on her commentary.

Vers saw light and sky above her. Audrey saw dark areas and fancy metal gates, walkways with holes in them that her fox didn't seem to have any trouble walking over. As they traveled, Vers could see Audrey gaining confidence in her movement.

They traveled, and then Audrey stopped. "It's over there! That's where I got the spark - I don't see it anymore, but do you see it?"

Vers followed her finger. It didn't look like anything at first, but then Vers and her mount shuffled forward, and she took another look. There was a bright yellow light issuing from a piece of machinery in the distance. She gave Audrey a sharp nod.

"Then let's go." Audrey lead the way, and they arrived at the platform. 

There was a thin beam of light shining upwards from a piece of machinery. It looked familiar, but it wasn't from her homeworld or from the world of the Kree. Maybe it was part of a memory that she couldn't quite retrieve but some part of her could.

She reached out and touched it. The power shot through her, and nearly knocked her and the panther over. There was a brief agony as the spark integrated itself into her.

"Wow, that looked like it hurt." Audrey sounded sympathetic. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes." Vers brought her power up. Now that it was in her, she could feel her body readjusting to it, getting used to it.

"Mine didn't. They never do. Was it a big metal flower?"

"No." Vers told her. "A machine." She wondered if this was a mindscape, like the one where the Great Intelligence manifested itself, except that this was in a dream.

"Weird." Audrey shook her head. "Hey, as long as you have your magic, that's the good part." She looked thoughtful. "Want to adventure some more in here? Two women with no idea who they are, together?"

Two were better than one, anytime. Two could protect better than one. Two could serve better than one. 

Two could figure out who they were better than one, even if all of Vers' Kree training said that she shouldn't put herself above the group, the people. But this wasn't about putting herself first, was it? It was getting out of this place in one piece. She wasn't ready to join the Collective, even in a dream.

"Yes," she said simply, and Audrey smiled. "Let's go." And they did.


End file.
